March of War the March for Europe
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Set in March Of War a free to play game. The Capitan an elite commander and his European forces are tasked with some of the most Impossible missions of the war. Join his adventure and his forces as they make their mark on history against the Soviet Union, Latin Junta, United Republic, African Warlords and the Shogun Empire. For King, for queen for country for the Alliance! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic of the strategical game March Of War. I own nothing. **

The hot air around the coast didn't help soldiers spirits. The European Alliance was forced out of Europe by both Soviets and Republic. But thankfully the two where fighting for Europe, that allowed for Command to devise a strategy to retake Europe. All along the coast where the tanks varying from the trusty Half track to the mighty Siege tank and Sonic tank. Above them where the war Zeppelins waiting for any rouge attacks from Warlord generals. Not too far away where the Stuka dive bombers, spitfires and large bombers on the airfields being repaired and refuelled.

In one area of the mass of tanks stood alone Capitan lay on his command Half track looking up at the blue sky. He was recently promoted after the dick of his Commander was killed by a Soviet sniper. The Capitan wondered if he deserved this promotion, he wasn't sure if he wanted command of this section. He looked over to the troopers, everyone was training and joking around. Given the fact that most of the Alliance soldiers where trained in Scotland as per the Alliance military agreement.

It was interesting, the different nationalities from Europe joking and training when years ago they where at war with each other. Now standing united against a common threat. It was kinda funny to him. He sighed and adjusted his beret as a group of Stormtroopers in white uniforms from the Red wall guard switched places with another Stromtrooper squad. The Flak 38's stood near the edge over looking the border to Europe keeping an eye out for attacks.

Just then one of the regular troopers came up.

"Sir 2nd Panzer is meeting at General Rommel's Half Track." he said.

"Thanks privet." the Capitan said jumping off his Half Track and ran to a collection of flags.

The different commanders and Generals stood around a map table of Europe. Red flags with the hammer and sickle represented the Soviets while the blue flag with a hollow star represented the United Republican armies and the grey flags with a lion's head represented Alliance forces.

"General Rommel." the Capitan said saluting the German officer.

"Capitan." Rommel saluted back before turning to the other commanders. "Ok lets get this over vith. As ve know the UR and Soviets are in the middle of a huge conflict in central Europa. The plan to split the army's up into three groups. Group Alpha will take the fight to UR in the west while group Bravo will take the middle and split both UR and SU forces out. Charlie Group will focus on the Soviet lines and try to push them back behind the Red vall. 2nd Panzer is part of group Alpha as we are closer to the UR base. Any questions?"

No one said anything and Rommel nodded.

"Very good move out!"

The Captain mad his way back to his troops. They way he moved they knew something was up.

"Everyone get ready to move out!" the Captain ordered.

Everyone got up and moved grabbing their weapons on the way. The soldiers of the alliance then climbed into their vehicles and started them up. However his Cycle infantry, Cossack troopers and spies where ordered to go on ahead to see what the UR forces where up to. The Capitan was assigned of taking some of the beaches in Spain before the rest of the EA forces moved back on the European homeland.

The Spies, Cycle infantry and Cossacks where the fist on a troop carrying speed boat and moved off. Unlike the other commanders who mostly relied on European intelligence the Capitan wanted hands on information that he could use. Cycle infantry where good at getting recon along with the spies but the Cossacks where going with them as extra protection. As the Capitan watch his forces moved onto ANF ships he noticed his troops determination to take back their homeland.

OOOOO

Faya Coswan was a well renown spy for the Capitan. Of Cossack birth she joined the spy agency's and worked with the Capitan when he fist got his command. She knew of him due to his reputation as a British storm-trooper. The Capitan's squad was ordered by their previous commander to hold a cross roads in a small iron producing village in eastern Europe. He and his squad held out for a week before he was ordered to retreat.

She met him when he became a Capitan and introduce herself as his intelligence advisor which was the police word for spy. To be honest she found him quite handsome but at the time the war was in full swing and so they could not go out to lunch. She shook her head getting her mind straight focusing on the mission at hand. Just then the pilot cut the engine and the Cossacks grabbed onto the ores and began rowing.

Faya walked up on deck to see the white star of the UR flying above the village. It made her fell sick. Invaders normally hit Europe hard but the UR was one their best friends but no longer. To all Europeans the UR no helping them felt like a betrayal for a simple incident. The ship landed and the Cycle infantry and spy's got off the boat while the Cossacks kept their eyes out. They split up into two groups. The French spy made her way along the beach to get a good look at the UR defences while Faya and her group climbed up the beach wall.

The Dutch Cycle infantry made it up first and took a look around rifles in hand. Making sure the area was clear they then helped Faya up and they took cover.

"That hill will give us a good view." Faya said pointing at a nearby hill.

The Cycle infantry nodded and slowly made their way to the hill keeping out of cover trying to hide from the searchlights. They soon made it to the hill and they got a good look over the UR controlled town. The UR had certainly settled in by building a large base beside the town. Faya took out her binoculars as did the Cycle troops and looked at the base defences.

"They have an airfield in the east a few meters from the barracks." the Sargent noted. "Looks like they have B-10 Bombers, Bell helicopters and Hover platforms."

"Tanks?" Faya asked.

"Around 60, 20 of each type."

"Spotted a fuel dump, west close to the airfield." the LT said.

"Something's not, wait... just as I thought." Faya said.

"What?" the Sargent asked.

"UR commanders, four of em. That explains the tank numbers." Faya said.

OOOOO

The Capitan waited on the bridge on the ANF Intrepid. The cover of darkness protected him and his forces from the UR. Just then the radio came on.

"Lion one to base Lion one to base." Faya said over the radio.

"Base here." the Capitan said picking up the mike.

"We located a UR fire base near the town. They have artillery spotters as well."

"Details."

"Around 60 tanks 20 of each type. B-10 bombers with bell helicopters and hover platform support. Around 3'500 troops with artillery support."

"Damn that's going to be fun." The Capitan said in a sarcastic tone. "Are we go for the V2 strike?"

"Negative." the Sargent said over the radio. "We got sight on some prisoners both military and civilian."

The Capitan cursed under his breath, the American's where really trying to take Europe with this. Before they moved out they had gotten reports from resistance movements that the American's where burning European flags and anything 'non American'. There where also rumours about educating the public and children to the American dream.

"Air strike?" The Capitan asked.

"No too much flack for that, maybe a Sonic attack." Faya said.

"Right yeah get to cover."

The Capitan set down the radio and looked to the Capitan of the ship. "Get the sonic batteries ready."

The ship Capitan nodded in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Faya moved from sides of buildings to try and get to the prisoners to warn then about the sonic attack by order of the Capitan. Sonic attacks used high wave sound to shatter and brake bones as well as deform armour of tanks as the technology was used in the Sonic tanks. If it was a bombing strike or a Zeppelin strike they wouldn't need to use the sonic batteries. This mostly due to the prisoners that caused the Capitan to make this decision. Another reason was because that air raids where inaccurate and the sonic attack was highly accurate.

The downside was the large area of effect it had due to the sonic blast of the quad-linked sonic cannons that where placed on Alliance navy ships. She had to warn the prisoners because the attack was planed to take out the fuel dump and artillery. Hopefully the attack would take out their air support and artillery support. Faya moved up to a bunker and pressed her back against it, she was bout to move out when a Angel came out for a quick smoke.

Knowing she'd be spotted without a disguise Faya took out a garrotte wire and moved up to the Angel with out her noticing and quickly brought the wire over her head and onto her neck and pulled it tight around the Angel choking her. Faya brought the Angel out of sight of the spotlights while still choking the life out of her. The Angel tried to struggle but the air she was trying to get became harder and harder to get and soon he body went limp and she died. Faya then began stripping the Angel for a basic uniform look that would fool anyone looking at her at least at a distance.

Once in the green uniform she made her way to the prison fence while the UR forces took no notice of her. As she approached the fence a Polish volunteer rested against the fence while he smoked allowing Faya to pass by while sliding a note into his back pocket and walk away. As soon as she placed the not in his pocket the volunteer looked around only to see a raven haired Angel walk by. He took the note out of his pocket and read it.

'Incoming sonic attack warn everyone.' it said.

The volunteer got the meaning and placed his cigarette on it burning the note. Looking around to make sure that non of the UR where watching he walked up to a French Storm trooper who was talking to a few German regulars and tapped his shoulder getting the trooper's attention.

"Sonic attack incoming." he warned earning a nod from the Frenchman.

OOOOO

Faya made her way back to the beach where the Cossacks and Cycle infantry where as well as several other units who where waiting for the attack. She removed the Angel uniform and dropped down to meet the others. As she did she noticed that out in the distance where several troop transports waiting for the attack to begin. Each one was waving the UR military flag to fool the UR into thinking that they where on their side.

Just then she looked up at a bombed out building and could swear she saw someone holding a really old sniper rifle. Brushing it off for now she looked to a group of officers who where looking over the local map for attack plans. She was shocked to see the Capitan was among them. Unlike before when he wore a blue shirt and trousers, he now wore a Strom trooper coat with his barre still on as well as a pistol harness on holding two of the iconic German Luger's. Faya walked up to them.

"Faya you ready we are about to begin." the Capitan said and Faya nodded.

OOOOO

In the command post of the UR four Commanders looked over the new battle reports they got from the front-lines. They where in a stalemate with the Soviets, the shear numbers of the Red army paled the Federal army by a large margin, unlike the Latin Junta the Soviets face their problems face on while the Junta used annoying Guerrilla tactics to defend their land. One of the main problems they had was the Hammer walkers that the Soviets had which proved to be a problem as they could move any terrain like solders.

"If these reports are right the Soviets will got to our position my the end of the month." said a male Commander in a deep southern voice.

"Yeah but we just got word from High Command that we are to receive reinforcements soon. At least it's better than fighting the Junta on their land." said a dark skinned female Commander.

The others couldn't help but agree with her.

"However we also have word from Intel that the European's may make a move within the month." said an male Asian Commander.

"The Euro's? Ha please they got forced out of Europe because they are weak." said a female Canadian Commander. "They lost Europe to the Soviets as far as I'm concerned they don't deserve their land anymore."

"Don't be so quick to judge. They may have been pushed out but the term European steel means a lot to the people here. Besides I hate to admit but their army is much more well trained then our own we could use to look at their ex..."

Before the Southern Commander could finish the fuel dump exploded which caused secondary explosions thanks to the pyrokenetic Zippo tanks. The explosion took out several Sherman's, Lees, hover platforms and Bell helicopters.

The four commanders watched at gunfire came from the beach but they couldn't see who was attacking. Just then one of the G.I.s came in.

"What's happening soldier?" the Asian Commander said. "Is it the Soviets?"

"No Sir it's not the Soviet's it's the Alliance, we're under attack from the European Alliance!" the soldier yelled shocking the UR commanders.

OOOOO

"CHARGE THEM!" a German officer yelled while firing his Luger at UR troopers as several Grenadiers came up to the front with shields up.

Several squads of Storm troopers and Regulars came up behind them as the Grenadiers began to advance deflecting the rounds off their shields. They advanced to the perimeter of the base and forced their way in through the fence allowing them to get a foothold in the base. The attack caught every UR soldier off guard as the forces of Europe came in fast. The advancement halted to allow Thor tanks to come up the beach and give support to the troops.

The UR forces came in fast this time Pilots and Jump troopers came in from the air but they didn't expect Half-tracks taking cover from behind and fired on the Jump troopers and flying fortress. Sherman and Lee tanks than started coming in and fired on the infantry line taking out several grenadiers.

While the UR focused on the European attack by the beach the Capitan, Faya and two squads of Storm troopers came moving around the side as Howitzers and artillery teams moved the their artillery guns to try and suppress the European attack. The Captain's personal friend Egon, a German born Strom trooper, came with him as they where flanking the UR artillery. Soon the team found the artillery position and the Capitan drew his Luger pistols while the Storm troopers readied their MG42's.

He looked to the team and nodded, they came round the corner unleashing lead at the operators. The UR troopers tied to get to their A1 Thomson's but the hail of lead from the pistols and MG's pinned them and made them take cover behind their artillery pieces.

"SURRENDER NOW!" the Capitan yelled as he and the Strom troopers stopped firing.

A moment later a white flag came up from one of the Howitzers making the team smile.

OOOOO

"GO GO MOVE MOVE!" yelled volunteers as they evacuated the Civilians from the battle zone as Alliance forces slowly closed in.

Several ex prisoners manages to get their hands on UR M1 Grands and Thomson's and used them against incoming UR forces who where trying to stop them. From afar grizzled man watched as European forces pushed UR forces back. Just then thee sight of Zeppelins came into sight as well as Siege tanks and Sonic tanks.

OOOOO

The UR Commanders couldn't believe what was happening. The EA had completely decimated their forces, this was very unconventional for European commanders who tend to use Tanks instead of infantry and smart tactics. They watched as their forces began surrendering one by one, just then a Strom trooper kicked down the door where they where and the Commanders surrendered.

All UR forces where soon disarmed and thrown into the prison that once held European nationals. Engineers repaired the fence and made it more secure as tanks and troops stared to disembark from the ships onto the mainland. The Capitan was in the UR command hut which was converted to serve EA command forces, as he was setting up Faya walked in which caught his attention.

"Faya what's up?" he asked.

Given that they where alone she approached him and gave him a hard look.

"How did the invasion go?" she asked.

"Very well but we lost around 8 commanders to the UR and Soviets. But I'm assuming that's not why your here."

"Yeah when I was regrouping with the rest of the force I saw a sniper not Soviet, possibly Junta."

The Capitan gave some thought this news as he leaned on a table.

"There have been rumours among the other Commanders and High command that the Junta may take advantage of the situation and strike. But like I said just rumours, no confirmed evidence for it."

"Da da, err you good for lunch later?" she asked surprising him.

"Yeah sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Faya and the Capitan sat in the mess with everyone else. Unlike other Commanders the Capitan took the time to get to know his men. This way he could get a sense of what their strengths and weaknesses are. While others grabbed their food Faya and the Capitan started talking and laughing on past events. Soon enough some of the officers and other solders joined in. The simple eating mood then turned into a drunken party.

When that happened the Capitan walked out of the mess hall. He wasn't much of a drinker but when he did drink he could drink anyone under the table. But that was for when they take Europe back. He made his way over to the tanks and climbed up on one of the Churchill tanks. The purest steel of Europe had made these icons of the European army. No one could deny that but given their mechanization of the vast majority of their army the Europeans couldn't defend too much against artillery which almost all the other superpowers could.

But then again Europe had the best trained, best equipped, and best armour which only the Shogun Empire could match. The Captain didn't have much of a problem with them as he took sword fighting lesson for when he was last over in Japan.

Faya then climbed up onto the tank and sat next to him.

"It's crazy in there, they just started a friendly brawl." She said.

"Good it will help relieve some stress from the fight."

"God the medic's must hate you." she said.

"Yeah but they understand that it's a morale thing."

Both of them lay back and looked at the stars. They couldn't deny that they where beautiful. Their eyes then drifted to each other. Caught in the moment the leaned in to kiss but just then an Intel officer came up.

"Capitan sir we're getting orders from the Grand Marshall." he called to them.

The spy and Commander then realised what they where doing and gave nervous blushes and smiles.  
>"Err ha gota go." the Capitan said getting up and climbing off the tank.<p>

"Da." Faya whispered.

OOOOO

The Capitan walked into the command hut and walked up to the radio and got the headset on.

"This is the Capitan awaiting orders." he said.

"Capitan good to hear from ya. Good work on capturing a UR post." a command said.

"Yeah real trouble getting it what's HC's orders?"

"Orders are as follower's, not changed, you are ordered to move to Madrid while taking back any and all villages, towns and military bases."

"Understood loud and clear."

OOOOO

The next day the Capitan's forces began moving fast loading up equipment onto the tracks and Half tracks. Tank crews loaded up their munitions onto their vehicles as did the Air crew of the War Zeppelins. As they did the Cossacks and Cycle infantry where about to leave on scouting operations with the spy's. They had already looked at the navigational track for the main force and noticed a quite a large town nearby which the Capitan wanted to go to as it would provide for supply's.

As they made themselves ready the Capitan and platoon officers looked over the plans they had gotten from 2nd Panzer. Some of them weren't sure about the strategy involved on the main attack as it involved using the mobile V2 launchers to weaken the UR forces. But this would lead to building's crumbling causing streets to be blocked off for European forces. This wouldn't be too much of a problem but given that the UR are artillery and aerial experts this meant that EA forces could be trapped in a bottle neck.

Thankfully this wasn't the finalised plan so it was open to debate. But there was some conflict between the Officers about it so the Capitan decided to put it off for now. But something was bothering the Capitan he looked up at the other officers.

"Guy's be honest, what have yo heard about Junta forces in Europe." he asked gaining all their attention.

"Vell not sure there have been rumours about Hunters but nothing other than that." a German platoon officer said.

"Oi but command is getting a little how do you say? Skittish about the matter." a French officer said.

There was nodding around the ma table about it and the Capitan nodded. "Ok but just be on the lookout Faya said that she saw someone in a building nearby. Holding a high powered sniper rifle, now I trust her so just be on the lookout rumour or not. We have to take it seriously, understood?"

The officers nodded in response.

OOOOO

Three days passed as the Cycle infinity and Cossacks moved up to the town to get a good look before the main force got there. The spy's where inside the town to get as much Intel as they could. Given that the place was controlled by the UR they tended to overlook a few things and the people living there welcomed and helped the spy's as much as possible.

Faya managed to copy any accent and blend in like the other people. The Intel they managed to get was that a small force was operating in the area as there was a Soviet commander trying to push her way into Spain. Because of this there was a large UR command close by. As such the small force that was there was little more then some of the elite units of the UR.

This included G.I''s, jump troops, Mounties supplemented by field artillery several Sherman tanks and howitzers. They had no air units to help them but their numbers of squads more then made up for the for the lack of armour and airborne support.

This wouldn't be too much of a problem to handle. Faya walked back to the house she was sleeping in but as she did the sound of air craft's met her ears looking up she saw several Flying fortresses and hover platforms come in. this was followed by Federal troops marching into the town with Jeep and tank support. Faya eyes widened as an entire command group coming in.

Something was up so she went into the house fast and moved up to her room and grabbed her monitoring equipment. Looking out of the window she noticed a UR commander walking up to the main checkpoint. She pointed her equipment at him.

"Sir what are you doing back so early?" a jump trooper asked after saluting.

"We just got word the European forces are back as such the President has ordered all outposts to be reinforced to defend against the EA. We cannot lose Europe." the UR commander said making Faya smile.

Panicking and other emotions are predictable to use against the enemy during war time and it was clear that the UR was panicking. The Capitan would be more then pleased about this news, as well as the other commanders. Even if the others found out about this it might be the best idea to put the news up on the network. She moved over to her radio and began to transmit as she did Intel officers across the EA got the message and passed it on. The push of the UR out of Europe had just begun.


End file.
